


a fake id and a nose ring

by trashmouthuris



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: (idk what else y'all would expect from me by now), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Clown, Piercings, Polyamory, there are absolutely no stakes whatsoever they are just having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmouthuris/pseuds/trashmouthuris
Summary: beverly and richie convince stan to get a septum piercing.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Beverly Marsh/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	a fake id and a nose ring

**Author's Note:**

> i could probably count the amount of people that ship stozieverly on both hands but i love you all <3 title is from kilby girl by the backseat lovers

Rain pounded against Richie’s window as he distantly wondered how long you had to lay in a certain position before you were stuck there forever. He, Beverly, and Stan were all piled on Richie’s unmade bed, with Richie at the center, Beverly leaning against him as she scrolled through Tik Tok, and Stan laying on Richie’s chest fiddling with the ball on Richie’s septum piercing. Richie had a hand tangled in Stan’s curls as he looked over Bev’s shoulder at her phone. They hadn’t moved for at least three hours.

“Having fun picking my nose, darling?” Richie asked without looking at the other boy. Stan flicked Richie in the temple, but he was smiling.

“How bad did this hurt?” He asked Richie. This garnered Richie’s attention, turning to look at him with raised eyebrows.

“Why, do you want to get one?” That caught Beverly’s attention as well. She gasped as she sat up and turned to face the two boys.

“Oh, Stan, you  _ have  _ to get your septum pierced. You would look so good!” She grabbed Stan’s face and moved it around, trying to get a good look at it, like an artist sizing up a canvas. Richie laughed.

“You say that about anyone who even  _ mentions  _ nose piercings.” Stan nodded. Beverly looked between the two of them before patting Stan’s cheek and starting to pull away her hand, but Stan grabbed it before it could get too far, lacing their fingers together.

“And I’m right every time.” Beverly said definitively. Richie laughed again, nodding, and kissed her on the cheek. She felt her face heat up as she stroked Stan’s hand with her thumb. “Seriously, though. You would look awesome. We could take you to where Richie and I got ours done.”

“We’d have to get him a fake, then,” Richie said to Beverly. She nodded, and they started discussing how long it would take, if they had any pictures they could use or if they would have to take a new one, and what they could use for his fake name. Stan watched, bewildered.

“Guys, all I did was ask if Richie’s septum piercing hurt and now you’re discussing getting me a fake ID?” Richie shrugged, as if this was commonplace. Stan shook his head. “If I  _ was  _ getting my nose pierced, I would just wait a couple months until I turn eighteen. Besides, my parents would kill me.”

“No, we’re getting you a fake ID. And besides, you can always do this,” Richie flipped his septum piercing up into his nose, effectively hiding it. “and your ‘rents won’t even know.” Stan said nothing, contemplating Richie’s proposal. He studied Richie’s piercing again, as well as Beverly’s - she had a seamless septum ring as well as a stud on the left side of her nose. Richie and Bev shared a look, anxiously awaiting Stan’s answer. 

“We’ll see,” he finally said after a few minutes. He tucked himself into Richie’s side as Beverly did the same, grabbing the TV remote from Richie’s bedside table. She turned it on and they settled into a comfortable silence, though the conversation they had just concluded wouldn’t be leaving any of their minds any time soon.

-

A few days later, the losers gathered around their lunch table, chatting idly. Richie looked around at his friends before grasping his unopened soda can and banging it against the table three times as if it were a gavel. (Eddie, who was sitting next to him, was quick to move his things out of the way with a quiet  _ oh my god do not open that thing near me _ .) Once he had the attention of the entire group, Richie clasped his hands together on the table.

“Now that we have assembled our full jury here today, I’d like to discuss a direly important matter that has been weighing heavily on my mind,” he said in a voice that sounded half like an expertly crafted british accent and half like a terrible attempt at JFK. Most of the group looked confused - and mildly upset at how his voice had hit their ears - but it seemed to have stirred something in Beverly, who started digging in her backpack. 

“What’s up, Richie?” Mike asked. Richie gave him an appreciative clap on the shoulder.

“I’m glad you asked, Michael. It has recently come to my attention that my lovely boyfriend - Stan the man, maybe you’ve heard of him - is considering the prospect of getting a nose piercing. A septum piercing, to be exact.” Some of the losers seemed shocked at this reveal, while others just turned to look at Stan, trying to imagine what he would look like with said piercing.

“Now, I know what you’re thinking - our Staniel here is not yet of the legal age to get a piercing without parent’s permission. I will now field all further questions to my co-counsel, and my wonderful girlfriend, Beverly Marsh.” He directed a flourishing gesture at Bev, who had found what she had been looking for in her backpack. She held up a fake ID with Stan’s face on it.

“How the hell did you get this so fast?” Stan asked, taking the card from her and inspecting it - whoever had made it, they had actually done quite a good job. He snorted when he got to the name they had chosen for him. “Why Marko?”

“You’ll see,” Beverly smiled. Stan put the ID in his wallet.

“W-wait, w-what’s the j-j-jury for?” Bill asked. 

“We wanted to know you guys’ opinion on if Stan should get his septum pierced or not,” Beverly explained, and she was immediately met with a chorus of  _ yes  _ and  _ of course _ and  _ he would look so hot _ . Stan tried to hide his blush at the last comment. Richie draped his arm over Stan’s shoulders.

“Well, there you have it, babe. We doin’ this or what?” Stan rolled his eyes at Richie’s obnoxiously large grin, fighting a smile of his own.

“Fine,” he sighed. Richie and Bev cheered, and Richie gave him a wet kiss on the cheek.

-

Stan was already waiting outside when Bev and Richie finally pulled up in Richie’s truck - it was never hard to tell when Richie was near, seeing as Stan could hear his music from half a block away. When they came to a stop, Richie hopped out of the driver’s seat to open the passenger door for Stan. 

“Your chariot awaits, m’lord,” he said grandly.

“Ever the gentleman,” Stan chuckled, pulling Richie in for a kiss. Stan climbed into the car and slid onto the bench next to Beverly. She greeted him with a cheerful hello and pulled him into another kiss as his hand landed on her thigh. 

“So, where’re we headed?” Stan asked once Richie had pulled out of his neighborhood.

“Bangor,” Beverly replied. “The guy who runs the tattoo parlor where we got ours done is really cool.” 

They rode in silence for a while, save for the radio (which Bev had thankfully had turned down), watching as the familiar buildings of Derry turned to forest around them. Beverly could tell that Stan was getting nervous; he had started tapping rapidly on her thigh and his face was starting to look like the time Richie bet he could chug an entire gallon of milk in three minutes. She maneuvered around her seatbelt to rest her head on his shoulder.

“You know you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, right? You didn’t sound all that thrilled when you finally said yes at lunch the other day,” she said. Stan smiled at her fondly.

“I know. I actually decided that I wanted to do this well before Richie assembled his jury, but I knew you guys would get overly cocky if I gave in too soon.” Bev pulled away with a feigned look of shock on her face as Richie let out a triumphant laugh. “See! I knew you guys would get like this!”

“Oh, you know you love it,” Richie said, and Stan couldn’t disagree.

A bell jingled overhead as the trio entered the shop, the man behind the counter looking up from his computer. His face lit up when he saw Beverly and Richie, who each returned his smile.

“Claire, Theodore, lovely to see you again!” He said, coming around the counter to greet them. He shook each of their hands and introduced himself to Stan. “What can I do for you guys?”

“It’s good to see you too, Adrian,” Beverly said. “Our friend Marko would like to get his septum pierced.” Adian smiled again, this time focusing on Stan. He asked him a few questions - if this was his first piercing, what kind of jewelry he wanted, if he was allergic to anything - before leaving to find the paperwork Stan needed to sign. Once he was gone, Stan turned to Richie and Beverly.

“I get it now,” he told them. “The name.  _ Breakfast Club _ , _ Bill and Ted _ , and  _ The Lost Boys _ , right?” Richie and Bev nodded, and Stan was unable to tell from their expressions if they were proud of him for understanding it or just proud of themselves for being so clever. Adrian returned before he could ask. Stan filled out the forms while his boyfriend and girlfriend chatted with the older man.

Once he was done, they all followed Adrian to where he would be piercing Stan’s nose. Stan sat where he was directed and Beverly and Richie flanked him, each grabbing one of his hands. For a moment he was concerned.

“I thought you said it shouldn’t hurt that bad?” He asked, holding up both sets of interlocked fingers - he would have understood one of them holding his hand for support, but two made it seem like he might need more support than he had anticipated. Richie’s brows furrowed, but relaxed almost immediately.

“No, you’ll be fine. I just wanted to hold your hand.” He said almost sheepishly. Stan smiled and squeezed his hand.

Richie was right - Stan was fine. The whole procedure was over before he knew it, and soon enough Adrian was telling Stan how to take care of his new piercing. Stan shot Richie a glare when Adrian said that he should avoid flipping it up for the next few weeks while it healed, but Richie simply replied with a look that said  _ who, me?  _ Before Stan could say anything, Richie grabbed Beverly and led her back to the front of the store.

A few minutes later, Stan followed Adrian back to the counter so he could pay. He could see Bev and Richie leaning over a binder of something as he finished up, but he couldn’t quite tell what it was. He thanked Adrian one last time and made his way over to them. As he approached them, Beverly turned toward him with a mischievous glint in her eye.

“We should get tattoos while we’re here,” she said, angling the binder toward Stan. Now, he could see the various designs crowded on the page, birds and flowers and skulls and bugs. He glanced between the page and Richie and Bev’s faces for a moment before shrugging.

“Fuck it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is trashmouthuris if you would like to come yell with/at me or my submit box is open if you want to show me what you think richie's british jfk Voice sounds like


End file.
